powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
One-Man Army
The ability to be as deadly as a vastly superior force. Advanced version of Enhanced Combat. Also Called *Army/Legion/Team of One *Implacability Capabilities The user is able to fight against seemingly, overwhelming odds with ease. They are a capable warrior on the battlefield, decimating the enemy single-handedly and with near supernatural finesse that pars with the skill of more experienced fighters. This ability can manifest into various ways but is usually the result of extreme martial skill. Users of this ability are as deadly at long-range combat as they are in close quarter. Applications *Cause terror in your enemies. *High level users may be able to simulate Accelerated Perception. *Predict an opponents next move, through a combination of experience and instinct. *Quickly adapt to dangerous situations. *Become proficient in various forms of combat, or specialize in one. *Utilize and become proficient in any form of weaponry. *Some users may be able to suppress pain until their mission is completed. *Become a force of nature. *If users are Immortal (may be part of this power anyway) then they themselves are an army killing machine with no end. Variations *'Last Stand Empowerment:' The ability to spontaneously manifest the above power in suicidal situations. Almost always results in the user's death, though not before amassing a significant body count. Users who do survive its use may develop the permanent version. *'Inverse Ninja Law:' The ability to become more powerful as the odds are stacked against you. However the opposite is also true. This may be exploited by genre-savvy opponents. Not necessarily unique to ninjas, see here for more details. Associations *Adrenal Activation *Army Annihilation *Battlefield Adaption *Berserker Physiology *Combat Empowerment *Combat Perception *Enhanced Agility *Enhanced Combat *Enhanced Condition *Enhanced Marksmanship *Enhanced Reflexes *Enhanced Strength *Indomitable Will *Killing Instinct *Ninjutsu *Replication *Tranquil State *Weapon Proficiency Limitations *Users are not necessarily superhuman and may have difficulty dealing with such beings. *Harsh training may be needed to maintain abilities/skills. *Users may develop a psychological need to find worthy opponents. *Highly prone to overconfidence. *One cannot defeat the best of their enemies if they lack fear, suprise, and intimidation. Known Users See Also: One-Man Army. Comic/Cartoons Anime/Manga Video Games Gallery Cartoons/Comics Bumi_bends_earth_pillars.png|King Bumi (Avatar: The Last Airbender) took back Omashu and kicked out the Fire Nation (for good) by himself in a mere eight minutes during the eclipse. Heatblast (Ben 10).jpg|Heatblast (Ben 10) is capable of single handedly defeating an army of Vilgax's basic drones Way Big Full Body Pic.png|Way Big (Ben 10) is one of Ben's most powerful transformations as shown when he defeated Vilgax along with his army in his first appearance. One Man Army - The Goon.jpg|The Goon (Dark Horse Comics) #1 One Man Army by The Goon.jpg|Part #2 Superman.jpg|While Superman (DC) has been described as 'faster than a speeding bullet', 'more powerful than a locomotive' and being 'able to leap tall buildings in a single bound', these are not his greatest feats. When he is under the sun, his power increases exponentially, allowing him to defeat incredibly powerful opponents. Batman Bar Brawl.jpg|Batman Bar Brawl (DC Comics). Batman3.jpg|Batman (DC Comics) is well know for using his intelligence, gadget expertise, detective skills, athletic prowess, and strong force of will take over come and army of foes and even super-powered beings. Buddy Blank.jpg|Buddy Blank (DC) truly lives up to his codename of OMAC ('O'ne 'M'an 'A'rmy 'C'orps). One Army Man By Martian Manhunter.jpg|Martian Manhunter (DC Comics) Vs. The Justice League. One Army Man By The God of War, Ares..jpg|Ares, The God of War (Marvel Comics). One Man Army By Ares.jpg|Ares, God of War (Marvel Comics). Captain America Fight.jpg|Captain America (Marvel) easily holds his own against a legion of Hydra operatives. Captain America and RickBucky Vs Hydra.jpg|Captain America and Rick Jones (Marvel Comics), dress as Bucky take on Hydra!! One Man Army by Daredevil.jpg|Daredevil (Marvel Comics) fights large groups of Ninja… Matt Murdock vs. the Yakuza.jpg|…or Yakuza gangs on a daily bases. One Man Army By Deadpool.jpeg|Deadpool (Marvel Comics). One Man Army By Deadpool.jpg|Deadpool (Marvel Comics). File:Hulks_Vol_1_615_Textless.jpg||The Incredible Hulk (Marvel) is one of the most powerful beings in his respective universe. His ever-growing rage is able to increase his power to the point where he is strong enough match the strength of beings such as Thor, Silver Surfer, and the Sentry. One Man Army By Kane.jpg|Kane (Marvel Comics). Images-15.jpeg|Multiple Man (Marvel) is literally a one-man army. One Man Army By Wolverine.PNG|Wolverine (Marvel Comics) vs. Hydra Grunts. Cavemen vs. Wolverine.jpg|Wolverine vs. Cavemen (Marvel Comic) Wolverine Vs. SHIELD.jpg|Wolverine vs. SHIELD Grunts (Marvel Comics). Rick vs.Gangsters.jpg|C-132 Rick Sanchez massacring Gangsters (Rick and Morty comic). Samurai Jack.png|With his expertise in weaponry, combat skills, and armed with his magic sword, Jack (Samurai Jack) is able to take on giant monsters, hundreds of robot destroyer drones, supernatural creatures, and even face off against Aku himself. A-historia-de-asterix-e-obelix-asterix-obelix4.jpg|Asterix and Obelix (The Adventures of Asterix) are capable of beating entire armies. Television/Movies File:Meg_and_Chris_Kills_Every_Kid_in_School.png|Meg and Chris Griffin (Family Guy) were each able to kill a large amount of students who attempted to kill them, turning the cafeteria into a genocidal scene. River Tam.png|River Tam (Firefly/Serenity) after single-handedly butchering an entire army of Reavers. Klaus-fight.gif|Klaus (The Originals/Vampire Diaries) can take on an army of vampires single handedly. (Click to animate) Angel1.jpg|Angel (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) was able to single-handedly defeat around twenty vampires and demons while undergoing a period of ruthlessness. The-jedi-council-star-wars-2884888-1024-768.jpg|The Jedi (Star Wars) are capable of handling a large army of invading droids. The Bride.JPG|The Bride (Kill Bill) battles the Crazy 88. Anime/Manga Esdeath.png|Esdeath (Akame Ga Kill) is hailed as the strongest warrior of the Empire, able to fight alone an army of one million men and ten Teigu users. Aizen Swordmanship.jpg|Sosuke Aizen (Bleach) is one of the most powerful Shinigami ever known, able to singlehandedly defeat multipe Shinigami Captains without using his full strength. First Gotei captains.jpg|The First Shinigami Captains (Bleach) were noted to be the strongest generation of Shinigami warriors in the history of the Gotei 13… Zanka no Tachi.png|including Genryusai Yamamoto who is hailed as the strongest Shinigami of all time… Bankai Minazuki.png|…and Yachiru Unohana, the diabolical master swordswoman who mastered eight thousand schools of swordmanship. Vizard Hollow Masks.jpg|The Vizards (Bleach) are highly skilled and experienced Shinigami Captains and Lieutenants, and with their new found hollow powers they can annihilate armies of Gillians. File:Papillon's_Bulletproof_Alchemic_Skin.png|Papillon (Buso Renkin) turned to be a deadly fighter once becoming a humanoid homunculus, having devoured his household's entire yakuza security staff and defeated the likes of his more experienced great-great grandfather Dr. Butterfly and the seasoned warrior Genji Ikusabe. Ichijou Aoi.jpg|Ichijou Aoi (Choujin Koukousei-tachi wa Isekai demo Yoyuu de Ikinuku you desu!) is the strongest martial arts master in the world, able to destroy entire terrorist organization by herself. File:Azure_Flame.jpg|Rei Ogami (Code:Breaker) was able to kill entire armies of hoodlums, yakuza, corrupt policemen, and military-trained personnel with his blue flame. File:Toki_Repels_Bullets.PNG|Toki (Code:Breaker) obliterating an army of military-trained guards with his magnetism, easily deflecting their bullets back at them... File:Toki_guns.jpg|...or using his deadly marksmanship to snipe them down at tremendous precision and distance. Kurumi_tokisaki.jpg|Kurumi Tokisaki (Date A Live) is immensely powerful S-Class Spirit being capable singlehandedly wiping out an army of DEM Wizards and Bandersnatch robots. Goku Render.png|Goku (Dragon Ball) single-handedly defeated the Red Ribbon Army as a child. Ever since then, he has increased in both strength and power. His skills, Ki-based abilities, and Super Saiyans transformation allowed him to overcome the strongest of opponents throughout his life. Vegeta_DBZ Vector.png|Much like his rival, Goku, Vegeta (Dragon Ball series) is a very powerful Saiyan warrior. His energy based attacks, physical techniques, and Super Saiyans transformations have allowed to defeated countless enemies. True Golden Frieza.png|In his mastered Golden Form, Frieza (Dragon Ball series) single handedly defeated an entire army of assassins within a few minutes. Even one that was empowered by a God of Destruction. Kale Super Saiyan Berserker.png|In her Berserker form, Kale (Dragon Ball Super) started overpowering most of the fighters in the Tournament of Power, inclduing Super Saiyan Blue Goku, and even scored a few defeats in succession. Erza-scarlet-erza-scarlet.jpg|Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail), alias Titania. She defeated 100 high-level monsters in a row, which was considered impossible, even for the best. File:Acnologia_Human_Form.png|Acnologia (Fairy Tail) the King of Dragons possess ludicrous power that he is greater than the entire formidable armies of Alvarez and Ishgar and the mighty Wizard Saints and the dreaded Spriggan 12 Natsu Dragneel.png|Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail) is a top class Fairy Tail member and the strongest demon from the Book of Zeref, his strength is so insane he can take down over 900 highly trained soldiers with just one breath attack. Seven_scars.jpg|After years of training, Kenshiro (Fist of the North Star) can easily kill several humans without taking a single hit. King_bradley.jpg|King Bradley (Fullmetal Alchemist series) is a very powerful Homunculi. He possesses inhuman skills in swordsmanship that allow him dispatch countless soldiers as if it were a mere sport. Kizaru-Borsalino.jpg|Kizaru (One Piece) single-handedly captured 500 pirates during his attack on Sabaody Archipelago. The_New_Blackbeard_Pirates.png|Every member of the Blackbeard Pirates (One Piece) are extremely powerful fighters, ableto decimate entire countries... Blackbeard_with_Yami_Yami_no_Mi_and_Gura_Gura_no_Mi.png|...particularly their leader Teach, having become the Devil Fruit user of the Yami Yami no Mi and Gura Gura no Mi has made him potentially the strongest man in the world. Amande_massacre_knight_one.gif|"Demon Lady" Charlotte Amande (One Piece) is a powerful master swordwoman... Amande_massacre_knight_two.gif|...capable of massacring an entire army of armored knights single-handedly. Rob_Lucci_slaughter.gif|Rob Lucci (One Piece) is a genius Rokushiki master hailed as the strongest assassin of his generation. Even at the age of thirteen he killed 500 soldiers and a crew of pirates by himself. Vinsmoke Judge power.jpg|Vinsmoke Judge (One Piece) is the supreme commander of the Germa 66, and is a immensely powerful warrior in his own right. Luffy_Zoro_Sanji_Vs_Beast_Pirates.gif|Monkey D. Luffy, Roronoa Zoro, and Vinsmoke Sanji (One Piece) are the three strongest members of the Straw Hat Pirates. They are capable of defeating armies of pirates, marines, giant monsters, and bring down the most powerful enemies of the New World. Yondaime full.png|The yellow flash Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze (Naruto). If he's so much as spotted anywhere near the battlefields, the enemy will sound the retreat. Puppet Sasori.png|Sasori (Naruto) is a powerful ninja and a cunning one at that. The use of his puppets have allowed him killthe Third Kazekage and destroy an entire nation. 587px-New Six Paths Anime.jpg|The Six Paths of Pain (Naruto) were known for the destruction of the Hidden Leaf Village. Sasuke vs. Samurai.gif|Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) is a extraordinarily skilled swordsman able to slay an army of skilled Samurais with ease. File:Madara-fight.gif|Madara Uchiha (Naruto) is a very powerful shinobi who uses his ninjutsu to annihilate most of the relatively undamaged Fourth Division. It was strong enough to bring 5 powerful Kage to their knees. File:Hattori_Zenzo_vs._Kiheitai.png|Hattori Zenzō (Gintama) single-handedly taking down the entire Kiheitai fleet with his immense ninja techniques alone. File:Utsuro_Kills_Armies.png|Utsuro (Gintama) single-handedly slaughtered a majority of the Shinsengumi and Harusame's 7th Division of Yato members. Afro-Samurai.jpg|Afro (Afro Samurai) is an incredibly talented swordsman. He is strong enough to cut through multiple thugs and warriors quickly and effortlessly. KenshinOVA.png|Kenshin (Rurouni Kenshin) the battosai can dispatch several opponents with little effort only with his sheath. AGITO.jpg|Due to his proficiency with ATs, Agito (Air Gear) can single handedly defeat and kill many adversaries. Guts_Berserk.jpg|Guts (Berserk), is well known for being the the "Hundred Man Slayer after killing a hundred Tudor troops. Alucard hellsing.jpg|Alucard (Hellsing) Sun_Seto.jpg|Sun Seto (My Bride is a Mermaid) is skilled in swordplay to the extent that she was able to take on and defeat a rival yakuza gang by herself. Hayato_Fūrinji.jpg|Hayato Furinji (Mighiest Disciple Kenichi) is the ultimate one-man army, able to take on an entire miltary base all by himself and win, as well as use humans like shurikens and strong enough to defeat tanks by himself, all while fighting with his eyes closed and only using 0.0002% of his full power 2733672-the_third__girl_with_the_blue_eye_jpg_650x10000_q85.jpg|Honoka (The Third) once destroyed an entire army all by herself with just a single swing of her sword Saito vs. Army of 70000.png|Saito Hiraga (Zero no Tsukaima) is the current incarnation of Gandalfr: The Left Hand of God. Being Gandalfr grants him incredible physical capabilities and innate mastery of all weapons, allowing him to single-handed fight an army of 70000. Cao cao.png|Hailed as the Strongest Human, Cao Cao (Highschool DxD) is a powerful fighter and the wielder of the True Longinus,being able to fight the most powerful supernatural beings. Vali_Lucifer.jpg|Vali Lucifer (Highschool DxD) is descendant of Satan Lucifer and the wielder of the Divine Dividing, Azazel stated Vali is the most powerful White Dragon Emperor to have ever existed. Issei.jpg|Issei Hyodou (Highschool DxD) is the wielder of the Longinus Boosted Gear, through constant intense training Issei became a extremely powerful fighter, able to fight the most powerful supernatural beings from a Super Devil to a Evil God and even one of the strongest Evil Dragon. Dulio.jpg|Dulio Gesulado (Highschool DxD) is the wielder of the Longinus Zenith Tempest and Strongest Exorcist of the Church. Regulus_Rey_Leather_Rex_(LN).jpg|Sairaorg Bael (Highschool DxD) is wielder of the Longinus Regulus Nemea and a extremely powerful martial art master. Zodd the Immortal - One Man Killing Machine.png|After 300 hundred years of endless combat, its just another day for Zodd the Immortal (Berserk). One Army by Shin.png|After years of training with his best friend and fellow servant Hyou, Shin (Kingdom) can easliy blow away a battalion of soldiers. One Man Army by Moubu.png|General Moubu (Kingdom) breaks through a battalion of Chu Soldiers. One Man Army by Ouhon.png|Ouhon (Kingdom), 3,000 thousand commander shows off. Video Game Asura.png|Asura (Asura's Wrath) possesses speed, strength, durability, and stamina far beyond anything one could call human. The greatest assets to his abilities: his Mantra affinity, Wrath, allows him to increase his power to the point where he able to destroy entire fleets, The Gohma: Vlitra, and even Chakravartin The Creator himself. Batman Arkham Knight.gif|Batman (Arkham Series) is an extraordinary martial art master, able to fight single-handedly the most dangerous criminals and crime syndicates of Gotham Underworld. SOLDIER 3rd Class.jpg|Some SOLDIERs (Final Fantasy 7) are capable of taking on the battlefield alone. Kratos-gow.jpg|Kratos (God of War series) is one of the best examples of this ability. He has shown impressive feats of strength and magic in order to defeat hundreds of foes, deities, and even the mighty Zeus. Gordon_Freeman.jpg|Gordon Freeman (Half-Life Series) is capable of defeating hundrends of US Marines, Overwatch Soldiers and Synths on his own. Jak TPL Render.png|As shown multiple times in his life, Jak (Jak and Daxter series) has proven to be a vary capable fighter. Thanks to his ability to channel various forms of Eco, melee skills, and acrobatics, he has defeated ambushes of Lurkers, Crimson Guards, Metal Heads, and Dark Makers. Battle of the 1000 Heartless.jpg|Sora (Kingdom Hearts) can handle an entire army of 1000 Heartless with little effort. Samus Arm Cannon.jpg|Samus Aran (Metroid) has fought the massive legions of the Space Pirates for years. X Buster.jpg|Possessing speed, strength, endurance,his traditional X-buster, and his limitless potential, X (Mega Man X series) is capable of taking on numerous Mavericks, Mechaniloids, and even Sigma however strong they may be. Xt1 zerostand.jpg|As shown in the past, present and future, Zero (Mega Man X, Zero, and ZX series) has shown to be strong enough to take on an army of Mavericks single-handedly. Big_Boss.png|Big Boss (Metal Gear) is renowned as the greatest soldier of the 20th century. Ryu Unmasked.jpg|Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden) is the most powerful Dragon Ninja to have ever existed, able to annhilate armies of supernatural monsters and slayed the strongest of the Evil Deities. Sonic_Wreck-It_Ralph.png|As The Fastest Thing Alive, Sonic (Sonic The Hedgehog) is well known for using his speed while in ball form to combat hundreds of Dr. Eggman's robots as his speed in his ball form is strong enough to break or cut through their metallic armor. Outside of his speed, he possesses great physical combat skills despite having little to no training in martial arts as seen when he faced off against the Gizoid, Emerl, who possessed all of the abilties of him and his allies. Nightmare on The Battlefield.gif|Nightmare (Soul series) has been known to be a scourge on the battlefield, able to vanquish entire armies with his demonic sword Soul Edge. 652px-Hero Suit.png|Agent 3 (Splatoon) can singlehandedly defeat entire armies of Octarians and the five Great Octoweapons. Strider Hiryu.jpg|Strider Hiryu (Strider series) is a high-tech mercenary of the highest caliber. His skills in martial arts, agility, speed, trick tools, and his Falchion have allowed him to defeat robots, dinosaurs, warships, and even Grandmaster Meio. Heihachi fighting skills.gif|Heihachi Mashima (Tekken) is supreme martial art master, able to take down majority of the technologically advanced Tekken Force army by pure might and skill. Link Skyward Sword.png|By carrying the Spirit of the Hero, armed with his Master Sword, bearing the Triforce of Courage and mastery and possession of multiple weapons, gadgets, and magical items, Link (The Legend of Zelda) is able to overcome countless forces of evil such as monsters, demons, and the undead. Snow_Demon_H.png|Snow Demon (Valkyrie Crusade) is know as the One-Demon Army. Kazuma_Kiryu_in_Yakuza_6.jpg|Kazuma Kiryuu (Yakuza) is an extraordinary martial art master, able to fight off entire gangs of Yakuza and overwhelm extremely strong fighters such as Majima and Taiga Category:Powers Combat Category:Fighting Power Category:Peak Powers Category:Real Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Combat Powers Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries